Octavio
Octavio is (8th) Espada Appearance Octavio is a rather attractive teenage arrancar. His outfit is very odd as he seems to look like a pirate. He usualy carries his dagger in his mouth. Personality He believes in chivelry to a certain extent and has a tendency to call women babe. In his released form he is much more sadistic and enjoys tormenting the opponent. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He makes his first appearance in the chapter Flesh and Bone, he is currently fighting Hide Yamatoro. Octavio dosen't reappear until the chapter New Wings were he has defeated Hide Yamatoro though she is still alive. He stated that he had to use his release form to defeat her. He then carried her off to Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities Cero: Like all arrancar he can use Cero. Bala: Like all arrancar he can use Bala. Hiero: Since he is an arrancar he has Hiero Sonido: Since he is an arrancar he can use Sonido Zanpakuto Verdugo Atractiva (lit. Sexy Executioner) : Takes the form of a small knife/dagger that Octavio holds in his mouth most of the time. Resurrección: It's release command is Mate Con un Golpe (lit. Kill With One Stoke). Octavio transforms into a slim gentleman wielding an enormous scythe. :Resurrección Special Ability: Octavio gains an imense deal of power and speed in this form. His moves are much more precise and deadly (which makes sense considering the name of his zanpakuto). Also due to his transformation he can blast Cero by swinging his scythe. :*'Enhanced Speed': Octavio's speed increases greatly in this form. While his exact speed was never seen the fact that he was able to battle Hide Yamatoro is a testemant to his new speed. :*'Marzo de la Muerte' (lit. March of Death): ''This attack starts by Octavio marching in place for several seconds, without warning he dissapears using Sonido. He reappears behind his opponent with his scythe posistioned underneath their throat. Normally he says "Adios" before he beheads them. There is a cruel variation to this attack as well. He starts off the same but after he uses his Sonido to dissapear he starts slashing at his opponent violently barely missing vital organs. Due to his tremendous speed the opponent cant feel or see all the attacks. Once the slashing is finished his opponent is left bleeding and begging for death, he then gives it to them by chopping their head off. :*'Baile Carmesí''' (lit. Crimson Dance): Octavio begins this attack by swinging his scythe around in a cirular motion above his head, this is ment to hypnotize the opponent. Once the opponent is under his hypnotic control he dashed in using Sonido and delivers a killing blow. :*'Cañón de Sombrero' (lit. Hat Cannon): By taking off his hat and aiming the opening at his opponent Octavio can launch a powerul multi-colored energy attack. The attack is quite destructive and even Espadas of higher rank are careful to avoid it. * It is important to note that Octavio's released form was never shown in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Trivia * Is the second youngest Espada next to Pequeno * He is one of the only Espada to have released his zanpakuto off-screen, the other being Asesino. Navigation